Innovations in semiconductor fabrication and packaging technologies have enabled the development of smaller scale, higher density integrated circuit (IC) chips (or dies), as well as the development of highly integrated chip modules with wiring and area array input/output (I/O) contact densities that enable dense packaging of IC chips (or dies). For certain applications, high-performance electronic modules are constructed with one or more multi-chip modules (MCMs) mounted to a circuit board (e.g., a system board (or node card), a printed circuit board, a printed wiring board, etc.) using a suitable area array connection technique for module-to-board I/O interconnections (e.g., land grid array (LGA) or ball grid array (BGA) connections). MCM technology can be utilized to form a first level package structure with high-density packaging of multiple IC processor chips for computer server applications, or multiple heterogeneous chips for custom applications, etc.
Various conventional techniques can be utilized to construct an MCM package structure. For example, an MCM can be constructed by connecting multiple semiconductor IC dies directly to a package substrate. The semiconductor IC dies can be connected to a surface of the package substrate using wiring bonding, tape bonding, or flip-chip bonding. For high performance and high-density packages, direct chip attachment (DCA) techniques are commonly used for flip-chip bonding IC dies to the package substrate using area arrays of solder interconnects formed between contact pads on active surfaces of the semiconductor IC dies and matching arrays of contact pads formed on a chip mounting surface (or top-side surface) on the package substrate. The package substrate includes wiring for providing die-to-die connections between IC dies mounted to the top-side of the package substrate, as well as wiring for connecting the top-side contacts pads to bottom-side contact pads.
In conventional MCM technologies, the package substrate can be, e.g., a glass-ceramic substrate, or a laminate substrate. For example, a multi-layer ceramic package substrate can be fabricated using low-temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) substrate technology. In addition, a laminate package substrate can be fabricated using surface laminate circuit (SLC) technology to produce low-cost organic package substrates with build-up layers that are vertically connected through micro-vias to support solder-bumped flip-chips.
There is a continued demand for IC chips with increasing integrated functionality and smaller footprint sizes, which leads to increases in the I/O count and I/O density of the IC chips. Moreover, high-performance and high-density integrated package solutions typically require small micro-bumps for flip-chip connectivity using interconnect pitches of, e.g., 50 microns or less, and line width and line spacing design rules of 10 microns or less. While an MCM package structure allows heterogeneous IC dies to be directly connected (e.g., DCA) to each other through the package substrate, conventional ceramic-based package substrate and laminate substrate technologies are limited with regard to the smallest achievable contact pad pitch, line width and line spacing. As such, conventional ceramic and organic laminate build up substrates are a bottleneck to high-density packaging, as such substrate technologies cannot support the tight pitches needed for high-density I/O flip-chip connections and high-density die-to-die interconnections.
To address these limitations, 2.5-D packaging techniques are utilized to increase I/O density and provide high-density routing for low power die-to-die communication. In general, 2.5-D integration involves flip-chip bonding multiple IC dies on a passive interposer substrate (e.g., silicon, glass, or fine-pitch organic build substrate), wherein the passive interposer substrate is bonded to the package substrate. As compared to the package substrate, the interposer comprises finer pitch wiring, higher contact pad densities, and shorter distances for die-to-die interconnects.
A silicon interposer for 2.5D packaging consists of a thin layer of silicon which is disposed between the IC dies and the package substrate, and which comprises through-silicon vias (TSVs) to provide a platform with high wiring density for I/O redistribution and die-to-die communication. Silicon interposers require large and expensive silicon chips with TSVs to accommodate multiple chips on the top surface. Unfortunately, silicon interposers are expensive due to the size of the silicon interposer chip needed to accommodate the footprints of multiple dies attached to the surface of the silicon interposer, and due to the use of TSV technology which increases fabrication costs and complexity.
On the other hand, a fine-pitch organic build-up interposer for 2.5D packaging utilizes thin film technology to build fine-pitch organic redistribution layers on top of a conventional organic laminate substrate. While the fine-pitch organic redistribution layers provide a platform with high wiring density for I/O redistribution and die-to-die communication, such technology is limited in the number of fine-pitch redistribution layers and minimum wire pitch that is achievable, as compared to silicon-based interposer solutions.
Other 2.5D packaging solutions utilize silicon bridge devices that are embedded into a package substrate to provide tighter interconnect density between adjacent dies. The silicon bridge devices are lower in cost than conventional silicon interposers as silicon bridge devices are much smaller (they only connect to peripheral regions of adjacent dies) and do not utilize costly TSVs. Although silicon bridge devices are simple in form, conventional bridge devices are designed to only include wiring for die-to-die interconnection, but not wiring for, e.g., vertical power distribution through the bridge device from the package substrate to the dies.
However, with increasing IC die functionality and density, there is a need for an increasing number of power and ground pins to minimize ground bounce. As such, IC dies are typically fabricated with power/ground pads dispersed over the area array of I/O contact pads on the back-side of the IC dies. When silicon bridge devices are used for high-density die-to-die I/O interconnections, the bridge devices block vertical power distribution through the bridge structure to power/ground pads that are disposed within the high-density I/O areas of the IC dies which are overlapped by the bridge devices. As such, connections to such power/ground pads must be made from the package substrate to other regions of the IC dies which are not overlapped by the bridge devices, and then routed through the IC dies (as well as through lateral interconnection in the bridge devices) to the power/ground pads blocked by the bridge devices. This configuration increases the length of the power/ground traces, thus increasing the voltage drop and IR heating within the package substrate.